Just A Peek
by xxivxo
Summary: Yosuke tries to find control on his raging hormones but fails to do so. The paranoia and tension proves too much under the guise of his friend's sleeping figure nearby. YuxYosuke.


**J**u_s_t **A** **P**_ee_k

* * *

_**This had been a really bad idea.**_

It had been a usual session of hanging out together on a Saturday night. Everything had been normal from having dinner, to watching comedies, to checking out the latest stash of porn.

Well, _almost _everything had been normal.

Yosuke laid in the futon that was laid out on the floor, completely unsure of how he was going to be able to actually get to sleep.

For months now, he had been in agonizing pain from the crush that had been steadily developing on the leader of their little mystery gang.

Every touch, smile, laugh, and hang out session had to be carefully done so that he didn't slip up.

But tonight, it was starting to prove almost unbearable to manage.

Not only had looking at the porn that he had once loved to gawk over become so very awkward to do with him, but what had happened shortly afterward made it worse.

"_I think I'm just going to get another soda really quick."_

_Yosuke stood up, ready to escape from the awkwardness that the porn was creating in his own personal bubble._

"_I want another one too so I'll come with-"_

"_I'll get it!"_

_The response was rather quick, which left Yu sitting there with a slightly dumfounded look on his face._

"_Ahahahaha, just don't want you sporting a boner in front of Nanako."_

_Yu smirked the response off just as he watched his friend starting to walk across the futon towards the door._

_But his foot got stuck on the sheets._

_And within seconds he was falling backwards._

_A pair of hands caught him just before he had hit the futon. It still would've broken his fall, but it probably would've hurt just a little._

"_Maybe I should go downstairs instead."_

_Yu stared down at the man that was half-way in his arms as Yosuke was being withered away by sheer embarrassment._

_Shaking his head, he tried to calm the blush that was staining his fair-skin._

"_N-No-I've got it just-"_

_And within a flash, Yosuke was standing up and practically running out the door._

Not only had it been embarrassing, but it had made him feel like some school girl.

Remembering how his eyes had been staring down at him, and his arms were holding him, those lips moving had been almost mesmerizing in themselves.

Trying to stop his thoughts before they got out of hand, Yosuke already realized it was too late.

The feeling in between his legs told him that he was now having a serious problem.

_Ugggh no this can't happen here._

He had been doing well to not get stuck in this situation whenever he stayed over. But, for the first time, he had to debate whether or not he should take care of it or just hope it went away soon.

But as he glanced over to see his friend sleeping soundly in the nearby bed, he was starting to convince himself that it would only take a few minutes.

_Aww man I shouldn't, what if he wakes up. Why did this have to happen now, I just, oh **whatever**._

Finally giving in, he let his hand trail down until he reached his boxers. Slowly, he pulled his hardening length from the top of the fabric before glancing at the figure that he only just noticed was facing him.

Swallowing uneasily, he knew that he had to be quiet as hell to avoid waking him up.

As he started moving his hand, he knew how to work himself to finishing rather quickly. His fingers gripped onto himself as he pumped his hand slowly at first, before gradually becoming faster as his thoughts raced.

There had only been a few instances where he had to do it without lotion, and this was unfortunately one of them. He'd just have to arouse himself a bit more than usual to get himself off quicker.

His imagination was starting a series of images in his head. The man that he desired far too much was over him, whispering only the most alluring of things just as the promise of something pleasurable started occurring.

Yosuke was biting at his lower lip, having to restrain himself from moaning. The sound of his uneasy breathing was low, and he felt his hips starting to buck slightly.

His free hand moved down, feeling unable to restrain from completely touching himself. Sliding down his boxers, he kicked them off his ankles before raising that same hand back up towards his mouth. Pushing them into his mouth, he made sure to coat them enough before he position that hand near the lower part of his body. Letting a single finger begin to prod at his entrance, he moved his head over to bite into the blanket on the bed. It seemed as if that was going to be the only way to cut off his soft moans.

His imagination began to kick into high gear as that finger pushed inside of him. Envisioning something much bigger forcing its way inside of him, he ran his hand over his dick in time with the finger that he was pushing in and out.

Slipping a second finger inside, he was aiming to find that one spot that made him want to scream out the man's name. His hips were bucking even harder now as he almost desperately went deeper into himself with his fingers.

His brown eyes glanced over at the figure who still hadn't moved an inch from before.

Seeing his face caused him to moan just as his fingers brushed over that spot.

The strokes were becoming harder to keep up with, and he could feel how his hardness was starting to throb slightly. It was only a matter of time before he would reach his peak.

Pushing a third finger inside, he was bucking his hips at full force now, biting harder into the blanket as he was silently praying that his friend remained asleep for the time that remained.

The images were starting to become harder to keep up with, thinking of the man pushing so hard into him that smacking sounds would eventually be made. That he would fuck him rougher than he had done with a girl. His mind could only wish for this Yu to exist for him, and as he felt himself starting to rise to that certain point, he couldn't help but to imagine that Yu forcefully stroking over his dick as he thrust into him, letting their bodies fully connect together.

Yosuke would want him to know that he was the one who made him finish. And, to know that whenever he'd let his name be heard within a moan, that the other would release all of himself into him, letting his seed be the claim that he had made on him.

The thought of having his best friend dominate him completely and finishing inside of him sent him tumbling over the edge. Yosuke inhaled quickly, trying not to moan too much into the blanket as he hit that spot inside of himself once more. His hand stroked over his dick that was beginning to pulsate, and one more stroke later he could feel his release washing over him.

His hips remained raised slightly as cum spurted from the tip of his dick. It dribbled down onto his hands, slowly sliding down onto his stomach. Slowly, he started lowering his hips. His chest was rising and falling quickly as he was trying to calm down from the high he just experienced.

Glancing over at the bed, it appeared as if he had escaped being caught.

Feeling like he needed to try and actually sleep now, he looked around to see if there was something he could wipe himself off with. Seeing a few stray napkins on the table that was pushed against the wall, he grabbed one and wiped himself off.

Seconds later, a bit of rustling was heard as he was tugging his boxers back on before feeling his heart starting to fall back into a regular pace.

Little did he know, he had had an audience the entire time.

Yu was already a light sleeper, so it was no surprise that even the simple rustling of bed sheets would've woken him up. Even more so because, he usually slept alone.

It had been a weird experience to say the least. His body had been thrown over to face his friend somewhere during his tossing and turning that night, and as he heard the sheets on the futon nearby start to move, he had peered just barely through half-lidded eyes.

Seeing the other man starting to touch himself was not something he had **ever **planned on seeing.

He had continued the impression of having his eyes closed, but he had just barely peered through his eyelashes as he watched every moment of the scene in front of him develop.

_It had to of been the hottest thing he had ever seen._

For the past month or so he had been dropping subtle hints that he actually did indeed like his friend. It seemed as if his heterosexual side kept creeping in whenever he did try to reveal the truth, and he had just given up and started resorting to trying to find a decent girl to date.

He already knew that his friend was completely infatuated with girls. Well, he had known that from the first month or so after they initially met.

They had grown quite close, so he had thought that maybe the other was also starting to feel a bit differently about the dynamic of their relationship. For the past few weeks he had thought himself to be the only one thinking that it had changed.

But now he had his beliefs completely altered as he saw cum dripping on his friend's hands. All the while, his brown eyes had been staring over at him.

Normally, he would've thought that he had only been looking at him to make sure that he wasn't going to be caught in the act. But, the emotion behind those eyes was something that he hadn't seen before.

Yu was pondering on whether or not to take advantage of the situation. The hardness that was pushed against his legs as he lay in bed was certainly making him want to.

Seeing the figure in the futon now laying there, seemingly trying to sleep, he decided that he would make his move.

All of his being had been centered on being straightforward.

As he started sitting up off the bed, he let his body move from off of it.

Yosuke was laying there trying to appear calm and as if he was sleeping. His eyes remained closed but he could hear the bed moving nearby. Maybe he was just getting up to go to the bathroom. Yeah, that was probably it.

Not even getting to take another breath properly, Yosuke's eyes shot open as he felt a shift in the area directly above him.

Yu towered over him, staring down at him as he breathed out slowly.

"Y-Yu what are you-"

His words were cut off as Yu forcefully captured his lips with his own. Yosuke's heart was pounding at the thousand miles an hour pace again. He tried to figure out what the hell was going on, but feeling the man he had wanted for months kissing him, it made his mind shut down as he let his lips return the ferocity of the kiss.

Yu could feel those lips pressing back, and so, he started pressing his tongue past pink lips that had becoming far too tempting for him. Their tongues met, running over and under one another as they could already feel themselves growing in anticipation for what else would happen.

Fingertips started running over the grey t-shirt that was hanging off the man's chest above him. They gripped at the fabric, longing to pull it away to feel the skin that lingered underneath.

The silent wish was granted shortly thereafter. The kiss was stopped for a mere few seconds as Yu leaned back, tugging the shirt away to leave him in just his black sweat pants now. Leaning back down, he devoured those lips again as if they were his prey.

Yosuke's fingers trailed onto the bare skin now, moving along the muscles near the front. He had remembered seeing them when they went on the school trip, and even then it had been almost unbearable to look at the man as he had sat there with his shirt unbuttoned. Now he was able to feel every inch of that skin, letting his exploration go further as his hands moved along the sides of his body before eventually running to his back.

Just from the kissing and touching, he could already feel himself starting to grow hard again. The slight bit of hardness that kept running over his leg also signaled that his friend had already been having the same problem long ago.

"You saw me didn't you partner…?"

Yosuke was barely able to speak as the kiss had left him breathless.

He saw those grey eyes staring down at him intently, and he could already feel hands moving down his own chest to run at the top of his boxers.

"I did. And now I want to see _**all**_ of you."

A blush started on the embarrassed man's cheeks as Yu didn't think he could even handle foreplay.

"I've wanted you for months."

"Trust me, so have I."

Yu murmured as he kissed along the fair-skinned neck in a delicate manner. Soon he wasn't going to be able to restrain himself from completely ravishing him.

"You were so fucking hot..."

His bluntness was coming into play as he spoke hotly along his collarbone.

"-I want you _**now**_."

Yosuke swallowed quickly while already knowing that he wasn't going to refuse the other's request.

"I don't think I could stop you even if I wanted to."

The way he was already being handled, it seemed as if the man above him had far more control in the situation. He could already see how he smirked, leaning up off of him. A hand was presented to Yosuke, and he took it to be lifted us just slightly before being pushed down against the futon.

His already beating heart picked up even more as he felt his boxers being tugged off. The sound of more rustling was heard just before he felt something pressing at his entrance.

"_Yosuke_…" The name was groaned out as every inch of Yu was slowly being pushed into him.

Though he had already pretty much stretched himself out enough, it had only been for the width of three fingers. Feeling the pain come in subtle waves, he tried to dismiss it with the realization that this was actually happening.

The tightness had been so constricting on his dick. Yu wasn't sure if he could bare it for very long. Trying to take it slow, it was difficult to do seeing as they had both clearly wanted this for months.

Moving out, a slow by steady pace was started as he pushed into the man who was face-first against the futon.

Yu ran his hands to grip onto the hips in front of him, holding them for support as he gradually started to push a little harder. He had only had sex one time with a girl, and he already assumed it wouldn't have been that different with a guy. Although, finding that one spot was always a plus.

"Fuck!" Yosuke suddenly yelled as a moan dragged off the last syllable of the obscenity.

It looked like he had found _that_ spot.

Withdrawing swiftly, Yu thrust back inside harder than before, hitting that spot, hearing those moans only luring him further into the darkest shade of desire. Their bodies were joined together, the air becoming hot around them as skin slapped against skin.

Yosuke was clutching the sheets, trying to keep his moans from becoming too loud. The futon was only muffling so much, and it was hard not to almost scream out whenever he was finally having that longing to be fucked by his best friend fulfilled. It felt like they were intertwining, a harsh passion being created with the friction that was developing.

All of nights of touching himself had been nothing in comparison to this. Yu was groaning, never missing a beat in how roughly he was carrying out his thrusts. They only grew harder as the heat and tightness surrounding his dick was growing to an intensifying pleasure.

Yu shifted upward, leaning over the figure that was still face-down against the futon. His hand reached around front, grabbing onto the obvious erection that was leaking with pre-cum. Some of it dripped onto his fingers just as he started to stroke over that length with a touch of roughness.

Shuddering at the sudden touch, Yosuke moaned uneasily, feeling himself losing all sense of control as he was feeling waves of pleasure. It was almost pushing him to that point, and more pre-cum started leaking from his dick as he felt that spot inside of him being pressed against more rapidly.

"_Like that_, agh-Yu I'm about to-"

The words were softly spoken, caught within moans as Yu could feel the other starting to tremble slightly. His hand stroked faster, as his thrusts remained as rough as ever. It was when he felt his dick being clamped down in tightness that he groaned loudly, suddenly feeling his own climax approaching fast.

Cum started to coat over his fingers, but his fingers still moved as Yosuke started to moan far too loudly, burying his head against the pillow as he felt his hips jolting slightly from the pleasure. His moans only intensified when he felt his best friend pull out and push deeply inside of him once more, hitting that spot that made him spurt more cum from his dick.

"Yu, _**fuck**_-!"

Pushing all of himself into the other once more, Yu couldn't hold back as he let himself release into the heat that was surround all of his dick. Waves of cum pulsated from the tip of his dick as he tried to keep himself from moaning out the other's name too loudly.

"Yosuke…_oh god_ **Yosuke**.."

Grey hair strayed over the same shade of eyes just as the lingering amounts of ecstasy washed over. Yu let his body slowly move back, his dick pulling out to cause a flow of cum to drip out. Seeing the other still lying on the futon, he could see brown eyes now peering over at him.

Their chests were rising and falling, Yu leaned back on his elbows as he watched his friend shift to lay on his back. His face made an odd expression as he could feel the wetness still dripping out of him.

"You felt really good."

Yosuke blushed. He had been imagining what it would've felt like to be handled like that for a while now. But hearing the object of his desires saying that to him made everything that just happened set in a reality.

"I well-um, you were good too."

Smirking at his sudden embarrassment, Yu crawled back over, letting his face lean in closely to the one that was currently a shade of red.

"I just _fucked_ you; I don't see why you have any reason to be embarrassed."

"Shut up man!"

Blushing even more at the statement, Yosuke tried to look away but grey eyes were now allowing him to.

"How about, I make **you** shut up."

Yosuke felt his mind instantly revert back to the dirtiest thoughts possible.

"I'd like to see you try."

That smirk never left Yu's lips as he started to lift the other up in order to align his mouth up with his hips.

Needless to say, Yosuke shut up for the rest of the night.


End file.
